The Penthouse Letter
by Jelp
Summary: It's ironic how a penthouse letter can be so detailed - yet leave out so much. NaruSasu SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: A Porn Writer's Tale

**I don't own Naruto nor make money from this fic.**

**Warning:** Strange first person ramblings. The point of view will change. And yes, this is a partial submission to SasuNaru day so that means this first part is NaruSasu while the second half will be SasuNaru.

Happy (early) birthday to Master of the Rebels! As I will be in Japan for her birthday, this fic will be posted slightly early. I hope you like it Master!

**Penthouse Letter**

**Part I: A Porn Writer's Tale**

"...So I've been watching this guy for _years_. We moved in the same weekend at our penthouse here in New York. Yeah, funny, right? I really DO live in a penthouse. Anyway, it's been sexually frustrating as hell from day one. It's clear he's gay, but of course, just because he likes guys doesn't mean he would like another gay guy off the start, yeah, I know that, but _still_ –

He's gorgeous: black hair, dark eyes, with creamy skin color that just begs to be bitten and marked up. He's an amazing photographer/artist, so maybe I shouldn't have been surprised at how anti-social he was at first, but he has this great intensity to him that just drew me in even if it took me nearly three years to finally get close to the guy.

So, for the past three years we've lived in the same penthouse complex, and it hasn't been until four months ago that we started really talking. He's been coming over in the morning for coffee because (despite initial appearances) he's actually got a very laid back style. His clothes are always immaculately clean, but his tie is always loose, and his shirt buttons area always only buttoned up halfway. He really hates the mornings, and so I have no problem letting this sexy guy come in and bum some coffee off of me.

Anyway, this morning he comes over, and it's a bit earlier than usual for when he comes for coffee, and I totally wasn't expecting it.

I came out of the shower wearing nothing but my towel, padding around the kitchen half-naked, and he's already there inside my pad. For once his shirt is completely unbuttoned, and I can see his hard abs, and I just want to run my hands over his stomach to see if they feel like mine.

There's this little fuzz of a happy trail sitting right below his black pants, and I hate how it leaves my sight when he turns slightly so that the white of his button down shirt covers it from view. I want to run my fingers through it to see if it's as unusually soft as it looks.

He's looking extra good this morning, and I'm drooling, and it's not over the coffee I poured myself. Of course, he notices.

"Like something you see, usuratonkachi?"

His voice is smooth, richer than the coffee I'm drinking, and even his insult doesn't deter from the way his words make me hard. I press closer to the counter, nonchalantly hiding my hard on from him.

"Maybe," I said. Like I've said: we've been hanging out pretty regularly for four months. I know he's gay. He knows I'm gay. But nothing has ever happened before.

But shit, his hot chest is all but exposed, and I'm in nothing but a fucking _towel_, and I'm hard and hornier than I can ever remember being.

It doesn't help I had been masturbating to his image in the shower just minutes before and my hand got too sore, so I didn't get a chance to shoot my load.

"_Maybe_?" The bastard was actually indignant that I'd only said maybe.

"Maybe – it's hard to tell with your shirt still on."

Damn, I'm smooth, aren't I? But damnit, so is he, and in one movement, his unbuttoned shirt is off and on the floor.

"I took off something, shouldn't you too?" he says. He's smug. Of course the only thing I'm wearing is my towel. He's got this look on his face like he doesn't think I will actually do it – like I won't take off my towel. But he's wrong. I slip it off and step away from the counter.

He all but gapes at me before responding, looking at my cock, and smirks, saying "Clearly you like something you see after all." Yeah, my hard cock is a giveaway.

"Do you like something you see?" I murmur back.

"Come over here and find out."

I can't help it; I practically fling myself at the guy, and I all but tear his pants off him, and oh yes, he's liking what he sees.

Now I've imagined my first time with this guy for years, but like I said, I'm hornier than I can ever remember being, so after his pants are off, I can't contain myself.

Wrapping my arms around him, I kiss him hard. His lips are moist and warm, and I almost want to cum when he lets me dominate the kiss.

I press my entire body up against his and push him back into my pantry, grinding against him.

His skin is soft, and his hair is damp and smells strongly of shampoo. For some reason, it turns me on even more that he's had a shower already, and I wonder if he jerked himself off thinking of me just like I had jerked myself off thinking of him.

I can't help the noises that start coming from my mouth as his hips start to thrust and grind against me.

I pull him away from the pantry door, and I fling it open. Knocking a few things over, cursing at a bottle or two that smashes on the floor, I finally find the cooking oil that I rarely use but am grateful at the moment for having.

He smirks at me in an almost condescending way as he sees my eagerness, but I won't feel ashamed. I want him, and I know he wants me.

Besides, I know the exact thing to wipe the smirk off his face. Dropping to my knees with my eyes still on his face, I relish in the surprised expression of ecstasy I get from him when my mouth takes in most of his cock. His fingers dig deep into my shoulders as I look into his eyes, loving the way he gasps and moans as I begin to suck on him. Meanwhile, I pour the cooking oil on my fingers. I would smile if his cock weren't in my mouth when he starts to spread his legs, using his hands on my shoulders to steady himself as he moves his body into a better position to let my fingers enter inside of him. He doesn't seem to mind at all when my fingers began to stroke him intimately.

In fact, he seems utterly blissful.

His normal cold look is lost as a beautiful look of fulfillment comes over his face as I suck him and finger fuck him. I can feel he's not one hundred percent ready, but I'm selfish.

I want him. I want him bad.

He growls at me, literally fucking _growls_ at me, when I pull my fingers out of him and let his cock fall out of my mouth.

"Usuratonkachi -" I don't let him scold me further because I pull him down to his knees before flipping him around, so I can mount him. Using the left over oil, I coat myself – not as good as I should have – and press myself into him. My fingers slip a little on the wooden floor of the kitchen as they're still slick from the cooking oil, but he helps me slide into him by pushing back into me.

Fuck, he feels better than everything I've imagined, let alone experienced before.

We're they're, fucking like animals on my kitchen floor, and it's amazing.

I can't even describe it properly because it felt so good that I can't remember half of it, except the way he cried my name when I began stroking his cock, only for him to orgasm almost right after. I only had to pound into him for another few seconds before I too was coming inside him.

It was amazing, utterly amazing, and I can't wait for him to come over for coffee tomorrow morning..."

* * *

Uchiha Itachi finished reading the penthouse letter to his younger brother.

For his part, Uchiha Sasuke's face was red, ironically more from anger than any embarrassment at the contents of the article.

"Imagine my surprise, otouto, when I was reading through my normal penthouse letters and found this, written by that charming neighbor of yours, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke's fists were clenching and unclenching, as though he wanted to strangle something – or someone.

"It was truly intriguing, reading through this particular article: his description of the dark hair and eyes, the creamy skin, and of course the anti-social photographer/artist made me think of you immediately. But I was sure I had to be mistaken as you always refer to him as 'usuratonkachi,' indicating your distaste for him rather than someone who you would want to be intimate with. Imagine my surprise to see his mystery lover calls him the same thing."

"I'm going to kill him," Sasuke whispered darkly.

"Was your experience not as up to par as he made it seem?" Itachi inquired lightly.

"Experience? _Experience_?!" Sasuke all but exploded, "That moron is delusional! The morning I believe he was basing his pathetic and childish fantasy on happens to be a morning when he, who has been mooching off _my_ coffee despite my protests, had taken the last of my coffee down to his place! I marched down there, intent on getting it back. Of course I wasn't properly dressed at the point and time because I was in a rush to get my fucking coffee! I knocked on his door for a good ten minutes. He didn't answer. The idiot that he is had a key hidden under his welcome mat. I used that to go into his apartment. I located my coffee, ready to leave, but before I left, the idiot comes out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel, sees me, and _squawks_ before turning tail and running back to the bathroom. I haven't seen the idiot since. And he has the nerve to write something like this!"

"Ah, I knew it couldn't be true," Itachi said thoughtfully.

"Of course not! As though I would ever sleep with such an idiotic porn writer like him!"

"Actually, I was thinking you just wouldn't let him top you. At least, not until you remove that pole shoved up your ass," Itachi said.

Sasuke glared death at his brother.

"I hate you," Sasuke snarled. Itachi nodded.

"I know," Itachi said unfazed. "You may keep this. Do with this what you like."

"I'm going to shove it down his throat," Sasuke snapped as he snatched the magazine with the fabricated sex story in it, and marched out of his brother's penthouse three blocks away from his own.

Itachi smirked. He had no doubt Sasuke would be shoving something down Naruto's throat, but he doubted it would be the magazine.

**Next and Final Part: A Photographer's Perspective**

* * *

Yes, the next part will be SasuNaru. ~ Jelp


	2. Chapter 2: Photographer's Perspective

**Warning:** The point of view will continue as third person from the last section. And yes, this is a partial submission to SasuNaru day so that means the first part was NaruSasu while this second half is SasuNaru.

Happy SasuNaru day!

Happy (early) birthday to Master of the Rebels! As I will be in Japan for her birthday, this fic will be posted slightly early. I hope you like it Master!

**Penthouse Letter**

**Part II: A Photographer's Perspective**

Naruto was in the middle of editing his latest porn novel when he jumped from his seat in alarm due to the thunderous banging on his door.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto demanded opening the door, glaring at Sasuke almost as much as Sasuke was glaring at him.

"This is my problem," Sasuke growled with the penthouse letter rolled up in his one hand. Naruto's eyes darted to the article that seemed to be dying a slow and painful death in Sasuke's grip.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ah, heh heh, uh, well, I have to get going now! Bye!" Naruto said, attempting to shove Sasuke out of his doorway to shut the door.

Frankly Sasuke wasn't having any of it. Instead of being thrown out of the doorway, Sasuke elbowed his way into Naruto's apartment.

"This is a fabricated porn story between you and me," Sasuke snarled.

"It doesn't say your name," Naruto said weakly. Sasuke flung the paper across the room, smashing something.

"I hope that was expensive," Sasuke said darkly.

Naruto didn't look to see what had crashed, too afraid of what might happen if he dared look away from the enraged man before him.

"It doesn't have to say my name. It says your name, and the other clues are obvious."

"Or maybe you're just so big headed you thought it was you," Naruto snapped, his demeanor changing. "It was Sai."

Naruto's retort stopped Sasuke dead.

Something about the comment made Sasuke's insides freeze. The fiery rage he had felt moments before left him, leaving only an empty coldness in their wake.

"You and Sai?" Sasuke said, saying the other man's name slowly, distastefully.

Sai was also a fellow artist who happened to have moved in around the same time as both Naruto and he had. Sai had dark hair, dark eyes, and creamy white skin.

"So whenever someone asks you about it, if they know me, just tell them it was him, and you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it," Naruto said, finally able to maneuver Sasuke out of his door and promptly slammed it in his face.

The thought of Sai and Naruto together sat as well with Sasuke as the thought of having a wooden rod shoved between his toenail and the nail bed.

Sasuke stood at the door for a full half minute before getting his wits about him. He began pounding on the door again.

"What?!" Naruto all but screeched upon opening the door again.

"I don't believe you," Sasuke stated, his cool voice at odds with the way he had been hammering his fist against Naruto's door.

"What?"

"I don't believe you. This wasn't about you and Sai. This was about you and me. Sai doesn't call you usuratonkachi. And while we are both artists, he is not a photographer."

Naruto merely opened his mouth and closed it again.

"You're an asshole," Naruto muttered.

"You still have my coffee," Sasuke murmured, letting himself further into Naruto's penthouse. Naruto didn't try and stop him. Sasuke barged in and helped himself to his own coffee and sat down at his usual spot at Naruto's counter, murmuring something to himself.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"I said I feel like I'm acting like you are. Pounding on doors, demanding entryway, and stealing coffee," Sasuke said thoughtfully, though looking unabashed about his actions, and all together at ease.

Naruto grumbled something unintelligible to this remark. He sat down at the counter, gripping his coffee and looked off to the side.

"Why did you write that article?" Sasuke murmured before taking a long sip of his coffee. A slight blush crept up Naruto's cheeks.

"I write porn," Naruto said rolling his eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why about me?" he demanded.

"It was about Sai," Naruto said. The grip Sasuke had on his borrowed coffee mug tightened.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Sasuke asked.

"Seems to be working too," Naruto said as he grinned widely at Sasuke.

"Hn. Well if you were hoping to get me into a jealous rage to want to fuck you senseless, you're mistaken. I'm taking my coffee back now," Sasuke said, getting up and heading to the door.

Behind him, Naruto spluttered his shock before rushing to his door. Sasuke expected Naruto to protest, giving him some sort of lame retort, but when Naruto side-stepped Sasuke, the serious look on his face and the tone of his voice caught Sasuke by surprise.

"That's my mug. Give it back," Naruto growled angrily.

It was the tone of Naruto's voice and not the words that stilled Sasuke. Over the time that Sasuke had known the porn writer, he had come to learn that Naruto had an indignant, almost high-pitched, angry sounding voice when he was backed into a corner. He used it when he just wanted to prove that he was right about something silly or trifle. He also used it when he was beyond exasperated and couldn't think of anything else to get his way.

Then there was the truly angry tone. It came out as a low, serious growl. Naruto used it when he felt he had either been wronged, or when he was trying to prove that he was right about something very important.

Normally something trifle like "that's my mug" would have come with the higher pitched-indignant voice, not the serious growl.

"It's not the mug you want," Sasuke challenged, holding Naruto's intense and angry gaze.

They stood staring at each other, the tension building between the two of them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto critically. He was used to seeing Naruto smiling, looking happy: always ready with mischievous banter or an indignant retort. He liked and expected that type of behavior from Naruto. He liked seeing Naruto cheerful and playful.

Sasuke realized he also really liked seeing Naruto looking intense and serious.

It turned him on.

"But if you want the mug, you can have it," Sasuke said, holding the mug out at arm's length. Naruto blinked at him, coming forward. As Naruto's hand neared the mug, Sasuke pulled it back slowly so that Naruto had to lean forward to better reach for it, his body coming closer to Sasuke's.

Losing interest in taking back his mug, Naruto found himself face to face with Sasuke, their mouths close to each other.

"I don't really care about the mug," Naruto confessed, letting his eyelids flutter shut as he pressed his lips gently against Sasuke's.

The kiss was soft and short.

"The article was about me," Sasuke pressed quietly.

"The article was about you," Naruto conceded which earned him another kiss. Their lips and bodies bumped against each other as Sasuke's hand still held his mug.

"Like something you see, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips, quoting the article. Sasuke jutted his hips lightly into Naruto's growing arousal.

Naruto gave a little guttural noise of consent as his lips chased after Sasuke's since he had moved them away to speak.

One hand holding his coffee, Sasuke used his other hand to lightly push Naruto back toward the kitchen, their lips barely breaking contact. Fumbling slightly, Sasuke put his coffee down on the counter before using his hands to explore Naruto's body.

They pressed close to each other, their mouths intent to devour and conquer the newfound territory.

Despite the fervor of their kissing, their bodies seemed almost reluctant to move against each other. Hands roamed, but their hips, pulsing at their groans, stayed aligned but motionless.

They broke their kiss, both of them trembling. Sasuke put his hands on the counter to try and steady his shaking as Naruto titled his head back and took in a slow, steadying breath.

There was more between them than just a horny desire to have sex.

It felt so much deeper, and Sasuke wanted to jump off the cliff and find how deep it went.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed huskily, lustfully admiring Naruto. As a photographer, Sasuke took in all the details, enjoying the way Naruto's chest moved up and down as he breathed, admired the angle of his head tilted up, the sensuality of his closed eyes, and the fullness of his mouth open slightly in a pant.

At his name, Naruto gave a little shudder. Sasuke watched Naruto closely through lidded eyes.

"Listen, I know you're a porn writer. But I also know that you're the kind that doesn't want just a one time fling. We can go slowly," Sasuke offered, trying to half quell his own insecurity as to why neither of them seemed to be pressing for more. "We don't have to have sex right away."

Naruto turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Umm, I'm just trying to get my thoughts together. I don't think I have any lube in the house, and I really don't want to try cooking oil, despite what I wrote," Naruto said. Sasuke blinked.

"I have some at my place," Sasuke said quickly.

"Your place it is."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto barely remembered to close the door behind him as he hurried upstairs to Sasuke's penthouse.

Both were breathing hard as they entered Sasuke's place. Naruto blinked _once_ and Sasuke had already disappeared and returned with a bottle of lube already in his hand. It was Naruto's turn to smirk at Sasuke's eagerness.

"Excited?" Naruto teased.

"It was a surprisingly good article," Sasuke murmured, his voice lustful. Naruto shuddered before his attention turned to the lube.

"It's flavored," Naruto noted, surprised. The photographer gave a non-committal grunt.

"Will that pose a problem?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Just surprised that _you_ like it," Naruto said as he grabbed the bottle of lube from Sasuke's grasp. In one surprisingly graceful movement, he had pulled Sasuke's pants down, along with Sasuke's black boxer-briefs, and dropped to his knees in front of Sasuke's rigid cock.

Sasuke moaned appreciatively as Naruto began giving his soon to be lover a hand job while lathering on a thick amount of lube. His cock twitched of its own accord as Naruto pumped his hand up and down, slowly coating the dark hair at the base.

As Naruto's hand slowed, Sasuke looked down and watched as Naruto's tongue came out to slowly lick up Sasuke's length before only lightly licking the swollen head.

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke's cock bobbed at the attention. Black eyes fluttered but remained open as they locked onto mischievous blue ones.

"You're one of those, aren't you?" Naruto asked, grinning wickedly.

"One of what ones?"

"A visual lover. Guess I'm not surprised Mr. Photographer," Naruto said, smirking as he made sure Sasuke was watching as he vigorously licked all the lube off.

"The point of coming up here was to make sure we didn't have just spit as lube," Sasuke pointed out a little breathlessly. Naruto grinned.

"First of all, that lube tastes awesome. Second, I've never seen you look so damn sexy as when you watched me licking it off of you. Makes me wanna fuck you."

"Too bad. I'm the one who's going to be fucking you," Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto shrugged uncaring, standing up to look at Sasuke eye-to-eye.

"We're having sex one way or another; that's the main part…" Naruto trailed off huskily as he watched Sasuke. The dark-haired male slowly and seductively shed the rest of his clothing.

Naruto watched mesmerized as Sasuke began to undress _him_.

"I'm not the only one who likes to watch," Sasuke whispered darkly into Naruto's ear as he unbuttoned Naruto's pants. He let them slide down Naruto's body slowly before pressing his naked body against Naruto's.

Naruto jumped in shock when a slick finger entered him from behind.

"When did your hand -?"

"That's for you to try and figure out another time," Sasuke murmured. As he began to finger fuck Naruto. Naruto gasped. He gripped Sasuke's shoulders to steady himself. Pressing himself closer to Sasuke, Naruto began to grinding his cock against Sasuke's while pale fingers moved in and out of him.

Naruto's head tilted back and he moaned in ecstasy as Sasuke gently moved his fingers in a beckoning motion _inside_ of Naruto, stroking and stimulating his prostrate.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke began coating his cock up again while not-so-gently forcing Naruto to the floor. Naruto gasped as he spread his legs, feeling Sasuke begin to move into him.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto's body arched up against his, his legs sliding alongside of Sasuke's waist to let Sasuke enter him. The hard surface and the tilt to Naruto's body let Sasuke go deep inside him, and Naruto cursed as he gripped Sasuke's back, hungrily pumping his body against Sasuke's. Sasuke readily matched the pace, the floor banging as Sasuke pounded into Naruto…

------------

"...and when I went to see how he had handled speaking with Naruto, I found them in the middle of Sasuke's apartment with Naruto on his back, knees bent in the air, with my little brother having at it," Itachi finished his tale to the man sitting across the desk from him.

"Well, that certainly does explain why Naruto hasn't shown up for work this morning. Poor boy hasn't been laid in ages. Probably rather sore. At least he's doing research," the impressive looking, white-haired man noted thoughtfully.

"Undoubtedly."

"Thank you for your time Itachi."

"No problem, Jiraiya-san. And thank you again for sending me that proto-type article before you published it in your magazine. It provided great incentive to finally get the two of them together."

"No problem. As I mentioned, Naruto hasn't gotten laid in a while, and it seemed his work was suffering. I prompted him to submit an article to the penthouse magazine to get his creative juices flowing. It seems Sasuke was the only one providing him any incentive, and that was all imaginary. This should help his novel writing immensely. Now, if you have any interest, you're more than welcome to submit what you saw when you walked into your brother's penthouse -"

"I'm sure Naruto will be more than willing to give a full report," Itachi said with a slight smirk.

"I'm looking forward to his next article."

**End.**

The line "…the thought of Sai and Naruto together sat as well with Sasuke as the thought of having a wooden rod shoved between his toenail and the nail bed" came from my own unpleasant experience. I can safely attest that having a rod between your toenail and the nail bed is faint-worthy. However, it is also linked to the reason I was bedridden after surgery which gave me time to write this fic.

Anyway, hope you liked the fic! ~ Jelp


End file.
